charlatanelection2010fandomcom-20200213-history
Philippine House of Representatives elections, 2010
The 2010 Philippine House of Representatives elections will be held on May 10, 2010, to elect members to the House of Representatives of the Philippines to serve in the 15th Congress of the Philippines from June 30, 2010 until June 30, 2013. The Philippines uses parallel voting for seats in the House of Representatives. In district elections, 229 single-member constituencies will elect one member of the House of Representatives. The candidate with the highest number of votes wins that district's seat. In the party-list election, party-lists will dispute the 57 seats, with the party-lists with at least two percent of the vote winning one seat; an additional of two more seats may be won by the party depending on their vote totals. In all, the 15th Congress will have 286 members, with 144 votes being the majority. Retiring and term-limited incumbents As of now, there are 68 Representatives that are either term-limited or retiring from Congress. Notable races Ilocos Region *Ilocos Norte–1st: Incumbent Roque Ablan, Jr. is ineligible for reelection after serving three consecutive terms. His son, Kristian Ablan is running against former Representative Rodolfo Fariñas. Fariñas is running under the Nacionalista Party and is backed by the Marcos clan. *Ilocos Norte–2nd: Former First Lady Imelda Marcos is running for Congress once again this time in her son's seat. Incumbent Ferdinand Marcos, Jr. is retiring and running for the Senate. Imelda was formerly the representative for the 1st District of Leyte from 1995 to 1998. *Pangasinan–1st: Arthur Celeste is not seeking reelection. As such, six candidates are vying the open seat. The main candidates is Arthur's brother Jesus running under the Lakas-Kampi-CMD and former GMA Network investigative journalist and reporter Maki Pulido running under the Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino. *Pangasinan–2nd: Liberal incumbent Victor Agbayani is running for Governor of Pangasinan. The Liberals are fielding Arthel Caronoñgan as their nominee for the seat. Seven candidates are running for the open seat. Former Citizen's Battle Against Corruption (CIBAC) party-list representative Kim Bernando–Lokin of the Nationalist People's Coalition (NPC) will face notably former Philippine National Police Director and colonel Leopoldo Bataoil of the Lakas-Kampi-CMD. *Pangasinan–4th: Former House Speaker Jose de Venecia, Jr. has served for three consecutive terms, and is thus ineligible for re-election; his wife Gina de Venecia will run for his seat in the fourth district under the Nationalist People's Coalition (NPC). She will face two independent candidates namely Alejandro Dacano and Celia Lim. Cordillera Administrative Region *Ifugao: Governor Teodoro Baguilat, Jr. is not seeking reelection. Instead, he will run for the open congressional seat of the province. He will face six other contenders in the election. Central Luzon *Bulacan–1st: After being seated by the COMELEC after successfully challenging the result of the 2007 gubernatorial election, Roberto Pagdanganan aims to win a seat in Congress against incumbent Ma. Victoria Sy-Alvarado. *Pampanga–2nd: Incumbent president Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo is aiming to be the first president to be elected to a lower office after her presidential tenure. Metro Manila *Malabon: Josephine Lacson-Noel is the last representative for the Malabon-Navotas district; she was seated after the House Electoral Tribunal ruled that she won the 2007 election over Alvin Sandoval after a recount. Now she will run again for the city's first lone congressional representation under the Nationalist People's Coalition (NPC). She will face former representative and elder brother of Alvin, Federico Sandoval II of Lakas-Kampi-CMD. Sandoval run unsuccessfully for Mayor of Navotas City in 2007. *Muntinlupa: Three-termer Senator Rodolfo Biazon is running for a seat in the lower house against former broadcast journalist Dong Puno in a seat vacated by Biazon's son Ruffy, who is running for the Senate. Puno is unsuccessfully ran for Congress in 2001, for the Senate and in 2007 for the same congressional district. They would also be facing 3 other candidates, namely incumbent Coun. "Lake" Espeleta, Atty. Rey Bulay & an unknown candidate. *Taguig: Incumbent Henry Duenas, Jr. is not running for reelection. Those contesting the seat he is vacating are outgoing mayor Sigfrido Tiñga of the Liberal Party, and Angelito Reyes, son of Secretary of Energy Angelo Reyes, who ran against Duenas in 2007 under the local party Lingkod Taguig. Reyes was recently declared the winner of the 2007 election by the House Electoral Tribunal on February 28, 2010, with the Electoral Tribunal ruling that Reyes defeated Henry Duenas by a margin of 57 votes; the Board of Canvassers originally declared Duenas the winner with 28,564 votes over Reyes' 27,107 for a margin of 1,457. CALABARZON *Batangas–1st: Executive Secretary Eduardo Ermita is running for Congress as her daughter, Eileen Ermita-Buhain is ineligible for reelection. Ermita resigned as Executive Secretary on February 25, 2010, after the Supreme Court ruled that all appointive officials running for office are deemed resigned. *Quezon–1st: Justice Secretary Agnes Devanadera is running for Congress. Devanadera resigned as Justice Secretary on February 25, 2010, after the Supreme Court ruled appointive officials running for office are deemed resigned. She will face incumbent Wilfrido Mark Enverga of the Nacionalista Party. Central Visayas *Bohol–3rd: Agriculture Secretary Arthur Yap is running unopposed in the congressional race, currently the only Cabinet member not facing opposition. Eastern Visayas *Leyte–4th: Actor Richard Gomez is running for Congress after being unsuccessful twice: in 2001 as a party-list representative when Mamamayan Ayaw sa Droga was disqualified after being topping the elections, and in 2007 Senate elections where he failed to win enough votes to win a seat. Gomez was disqualified by the COMELEC after failing short of the required residency requirement. Davao Region *Compostela Valley–1st: Dacer–Corbito case witness and former police superintendent Cezar Mancao is running for the open congressional seat. He is running under the Aksyon Demokratiko which in a coalition with the Liberal Party. SOCCSKSARGEN *Sarangani: Boxer Manny Pacquiao is aiming to win a congressional election after being beaten in South Cotabato in 2007 by Darlene Antonino-Custodio. Party-list Several party-list organizations were delisted, added to the list, disqualified and re-listed in the run-up to the election, most notably LGBT party Ang Ladlad which secured a Supreme Court injunction preventing COMELEC from disqualifying them. Summary District elections In district elections, the candidate with the highest amount of votes in the district wins that district's seat. Results District changes There are several new districts; most notable is the redistricting of Cavite from three legislative districts to seven. Only the old first district remained intact, except for Bacoor being separated and being named as the new second district; all other districts were redistricted anew. Malolos, Bulacan was supposed have to be represented separately from Bulacan's first district in the Philippine House of Representatives, but the Supreme Court invalidated the law (R.A. 9591) providing for the establishment of the district due to its lack of sufficient population (223,000 vs. the constitutionally required 250,000). Malolos voters will still have their representation as part of Bulacan's first district. Details Party-list election In party-list elections, parties nominate three persons to be their candidates, ranked in order of which they'll be seated if elected. Candidates from the district elections are not allowed to be nominated by the parties participating in the party-list election, nor are parties who have candidates in the district elections may be allowed to join the party-list election; the parties in the party-list election must represent a distinct "sector" in the society such as women, laborers and the like. In the election, the voter elects the party, not the nominees of the party. If the party surpasses 2% of the national vote, the person first nominated by the party will be seated. Additional seats can be won depending on the amount of votes the party garnered in the election (see the formula). References External links *Official website of the Commission on Elections *Adam Carr's Election Archive Category:Philippine general election, 2010